pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Jake's Cake
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Rubble and Jake's cake | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 21, 2017 May 13, 2017 September 7, 2017 November 27, 2017 December 17, 2017 | writer = Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save the Carnival" | next = "Pups Save a Wild Ride"}} "Pups Save Jake's Cake" is the first segment of the 6th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Ryder and the pups must help get a surprise birthday cake up to Jake's cabin. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Jake *Everest *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Chickaletta It’s Jake’s birthday, and Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter have done making the cake with Everest and Jake at the top of the cake. Ryder calls them to see if the cake has been done. Showing the cake, Mayor Goodway says that the cake is ready for the record books. Amazed with the cake, Ryder praises both of them for making the cake. Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway say that the cake is made with lots of fruits. After Ryder tells how everything should play after that, they are going to bring the cake to Jake’s mountain. Next, Ryder calls Everest to check the preparation. Everest says that everything is okay and she keeps watching Jake so he won’t know the surprise. After finishing her words, Jake comes after cleaning her vehicle. Jake tries to remind Everest about his birthday, but the only thing Everest says is her day to go to Katie's Pet Parlor. Left disappointed, Jake tries to get in the house, but Everest disagrees and asks him to go with her. Jake agrees, and they both go to Katie’s pet parlor. Meanwhile, Mr. Porter is ready with his van. The problem is, the cake is too big for the van. Having this problem, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder for some help. Receiving the call, Ryder calls the pups. Marshall ends up sliding with paint, before crashing into the other pups. After making the joke, the pups lined up for mission. Ryder summons Rocky and Rubble to handle the job. Once done, they are heading to Porter's Café. After Rocky sets the wagon and Rubble lands the cake, the cake is ready to go. Finding out the cake is too heavy for Rubble’s crane, Ryder calls Everest to hold Jake a little longer. After the call ends, Cap'n Turbot passes by with some birthday hats. Panicked, Everest tries to make him hiding the hats and makes sure that he has something to hold Jake. At the end, he is succeeded in doing that by asking Jake to wash his flounder. Meanwhile, the cake is getting heavier to carry towards Jake’s mountain. The rest of the pups are already heading to the place. A bit of time later, Ryder realizes that the cake is melting. Ryder calls Zuma to freeze the cake back with his vehicle. After the problem is solved, they are continuing the journey. At the flounder, Jake is struggling cleaning the barnacles. Knowing this, Cap’n Turbot throws a wink, replied by a giggle from Everest. Back to the cake, Rubble slips his crane, making the cake to fall down over the road. Ryder asks Chase to catch the cake, and succeeded. The next problem is the time is going to run out. Realizing this, Ryder decides to make a pup train to carry the cake. At the same time, Skye noticed that Jake and Everest are heading back to home. Rubble says they are not going to make it, but Ryder calls Everest for assistance, forcing Jake to walk the entire way. After she arrives, she joins the train. Finally, Jake arrives at his home at sunset, with no one at the surrounding. Almost heart-broken, Jake got a surprise birthday from everyone. Everest shows the cake behind the curtain, and everyone shares a good laugh to end the episode. *Build a cake wagon to transport Jake's cake. *Use his rig to tow the cake up the hill. *Use the propellers from his hovercraft to cool the cake. *Use his cones and safety net to catch the cake. + + + + + *Join in pulling the cake up the hill. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): The Great Snow Rescue.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''The Great Snow Rescue'' PAW Patrol Party Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Party Patrol|''Party Patrol'' PAW Patrol Snow Patrol DVD.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''Snow Patrol'' PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol The Birthday Cake & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Birthday Cake|''The Birthday Cake'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Une super fête DVD.jpg|link=Une super fête|''Une super fête'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:2017 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Pups Save Jake's Cake's Pages Category:Rubble is on the title card Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S4) Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:All pups are used Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S4) Category:No rescue occurs Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S4) Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S4)